


Prompts Please!

by NowOrNever_phantom



Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:01:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NowOrNever_phantom/pseuds/NowOrNever_phantom
Series: Fun, Fluff, and Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187417
Comments: 2





	Prompts Please!

Hey ya'll,

I'm super stuck and just completely out of ideas. I would really appreciate any prompts for JATP! I'm willing to do pretty much anything, but one thing I won't do is smut, not really my thing. Otherwise, I'm open to anything!


End file.
